The present invention relates to a base for high voltage electrical devices such as high voltage lamps used in a stage or theatrical environment.
Such lamps and high voltage devices are powered by up to several thousand volts and should have a base which provides secure holding and the necessary insulation between elements of opposite electrical potential and safe and convenient engagement and release of the electrically conductive prong elements. Since the high voltage lamps and other devices can reach very high temperatures during use, convenient release without injury to operating personnel is an important consideration as is the avoidance of lamp breakage.
Prior art base elements have addressed the above concerns but have not been completely successful, particularly with respect to safe and convenient removal of the lamp or other device from the base.